


Orphaned

by inabodycastofglass (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But polite, Closed for complete reworking, F/M, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi-character limited PoV, Please be critical of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel wasn't sure what had attracted him to Richard, but he knew the guy needed a friend.</p><p>Finally finished revamping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning - Asbel

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed to title things. My file name for this is literally "College".
> 
> Alternate titles by my lovely bride include:  
> "Standard issue college AU satisfies basic ship needs."  
> "Classic college AU for the discerning fanfic connoisseur."  
> "Cheap and easy college AU looking for a good time."
> 
> This, like most of my works on here, is to help me develop as a writer so I can produce better quality published work. So lob those thoughts at me, good and bad.
> 
> It's important to let you all know that I will be experimenting with several different issues, including abuse, mental illness, and physical illness. My goal is to make this as honest as possible, using my own experiences and the stories people I'm close to have shared with me. It will also be slow at times, and everything I put in here will matter in one way or another. If there's anything in here that upsets you, I apologise now. If you believe I'm interpreting something incorrectly, I encourage you to say something. I read and contemplate every review I receive.
> 
> My biggest problem with writing this is still not writing "Assbell".

Asbel took a seat just left of the middle of the classroom, Cheria beside him, taking a look around for anyone he knew as she chattered on about her roommate.

His eyes went to the door as a new group came in, and he pushed himself to his feet. “Hubert?”

He looked to Asbel, his back going ridged. “What- What are you doing here?”

“I go here. But aren’t you in high school, still?”

Hubert fixed his glasses, turning his nose up. “I graduated early, which was only to be expected when going to such an easy school.”

“You never told me you were graduating early.” He gave Hubert a smile. “That’s really impressive. Good for you.”

Hubert turned pink and crossed his arms. He turned to Cheria and gave her a small nod.

“It’s good to see you again, Hubert.”

“You, too, Cheria.”

Asbel sat down with a huff. Why did she get a pleasant greeting while he got the cold shoulder? He put his chin in his hand while they talked, looking around again to find something to distract him.

His eyes landed passively on a boy sitting in the front corner.

He wasn’t sure why this person had caught his interest, but his hair shone gold in the sunlight, and Cheria had to elbow him to let him know that class had started.

When Asbel glanced over again, he found the boy looking back at him. He turned back around when their eyes locked.

Asbel’s eyes lingered for a moment before he turned back to the teacher. He shook his head at Cheria when she raised her brows at him.

Maybe he would try talking to him after class.

* * *

The boy was out the door before Asbel could even stand. It was a bit disconcerting, and he had the thought that he was being avoided. It was ridiculous, of course. They’d only locked eyes for one awkward moment. He was being dumb.

”Asbel?”

He jumped, looking to Cheria. “What?”

“Are you all right?”

He turned to Hubert, who was giving him a suspicious look. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

“Okay.” Cheria still kept her eyes on him, a little fidgety. “Hubert was just asking if we wanted to see his dorm.”

“Wait, really? Yeah, of course I want to see it.”

Hubert smirked, pushing up his glasses. “We’ll have to take the shuttle, since I live in the honours dorms.”

“What?”

Hubert jumped at Asbel’s voice.

“You’re an honours student? Hubert, that’s awesome.” He leaned back, looking his brother up and down. “Man, I always knew you’d grown up to be something amazing. Good for you.”

Hubert looked away, clearing his throat. “Yes, well, it’s only to be expected. Anyway.” He checked his watch. “We should go if we want to catch the shuttle. The next one isn’t for another hour.”

They spoke of the last several years that they’d spent apart in small details. No one wanted to say too much. It had this rawness to it, that time, that was best left alone for now.

The dorm building was huge, and much nicer than Asbel’s and Cheria’s. There was a lobby with a library and an elevator with soft music.

Asbel whistled. “It pays to be smart, I guess.”

Hubert lived on the sixth floor, which Cheria whispered was bad luck.

On the way to his room, they passed a few people that Hubert ignored. Some were reading, some listening to music. Not socialising seemed second nature to them.

“Hey, Hu.”

Hubert glared at the hall in front of them, not looking at the skipping up to them.

She was very exuberant looking, with dyed hair and oil covered overalls, waving at them.

“Wow, you brought friends. Far out. I’m Pascal, nice ta’ meetcha’.” She shook Asbel’s hand, then Cheria’s with vibrato.

Asbel looked to Hubert, who kept his back to them, his shoulders tense. “Um, I’m Asbel, Hubert’s brother.” He gave Pascal an uncomfortable smile.

“His brother. Oh, wicked cool.” She leaned into Asbel’s space, looking him over. “I guess I can see the similarities. You didn’t mention you have a brother, Hu.”

“Um, Pascal.” Cheria stepped closer to them. “How is it that you know Hubert?”

“Oh, me? I’m the RA for this floor.”

Hubert sighed. “And she seems to have taken an interest in me in particular, for some reason.”

“I already told you, Hu. We’re kindred spirits, you and me. There’s a connection between us, I can feel it.”

“And I already told you that that’s ridiculous. We’re nothing alike.”

“We may not be alike on the outside, but once you take the cover off and pull out all the wires, you find out what it is. Maybe we have the same battery, or motherboard. Who knows.”

Hubert sighed, letting his shoulders slump. “Whatever.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I need a nap or something.”

“All right then. Nice to meetcha’ Asbel, Cheria.” She waved to them and went back the way she came.

Asbel stared at her for another moment. “Well that was interesting.”

Hubert huffed. “The word you’re looking for is ‘annoying’.”

“Come on, Hubert. It wasn’t that bad. At least she seems nice.”

“Nice? She’s been pestering me for two days. I just want some peace.”

“At least she left when you said you were tired. That’s something.”

Hubert rolled his eyes at Asbel. “Let’s just go. I do have another class tonight that I need to prepare for.”

“All right. No need to yell.”

Asbel took one last look down the hall after Pascal. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he hoped her influence would be good for Hubert. He wasn’t entirely happy with how much he’d changed. He could use a friend.

* * *

Richard looked around at the people filing into the lobby of their dorm. Everyone seemed to have found friends already.

It must be nice to be able to make friends so easily.

He turned back to the game of solitaire on his phone, looking up when someone sat next to him. He felt a rush of excitement. People had always left the spots around him empty.

He recognised the person from his class earlier that day. He thought he’d felt him watching him, but when Richard turned around, he was paying attention to the teacher.

“Hey. I’m Asbel.” He held his hand out for Richard to shake.

After an awkwardly long pause that didn’t seem to shake Asbel visually at all, Richard accepted it. “I’m Richard.”

“Richard. You’re in my freshman orientation class, right?”

“Um, yes. I am.”

“Cool.”

Asbel turned his attention to the RA as she started the meeting.

“All right. Let’s start this thing off by giving the group your name, your year, your major, and an interesting fact about yourself. Got that? Okay, go.”

She pointed to someone, who panicked and started stammering.

“I forgot my name.”

Everyone laughed, and Richard started going through a list of facts about himself so he’d be ready.

“That’s fine. We’ll come back to you. Next person, go.”

Asbel was soon nudging him with his elbow. “Richard.”

“What?”

“It’s your turn.”

He looked to the group, everyone staring back at him, and flushed. “Oh. Um. I’m Richard Windor, freshman, political science major, and, um…” He took in a sharp breath. He’d forgotten his fact.

“That’s okay.” The RA smiled at him. “Were you in any clubs or sports in high school?”

“Yes. Fencing.”

“Good. Next person.”

He slouched back in his chair.

“Hey. I’m Asbel. Freshman, undecided, and I’m kind of a geek.”

“Good, Asbel. Next.”

Asbel slouched down so he was even with Richard. “You did fine.”

Richard side eyed him, suddenly filled with the sickening feeling that Asbel was asked to be friends with him. It was something his father would have done after his last year.

“Thanks.”

Asbel noticed the sudden coldness and leaned away from him.

When the meeting ended, and people began crossing the room to talk to people they found interesting, Richard walked out.

“Hey, Richard. Wait up.”

He turned to Asbel, who was still at the door, his arms crossed. “What do you want?”

Asbel stared at him, his brows furrowed. “What? I thought we could be friends.”

“Why?”

“Well, because you seem cool.”

The entire concept seemed impossible.

“I don’t have time for this.” He turned back around.

“Richard, dude.” Asbel ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder.

Richard brushed him off. “I have to prepare for tomorrow.”

He stormed off, leaving Asbel where he was.

He was fine. He didn’t need friends. They were all fake, anyway.

He locked his door behind him.

He’d been alone until now. It was better this way.

He took a seat on his bed, the springs squeaking loudly in the empty room.

He let out a long breath, closing his eyes.

He’d only be here for a year, after all.

He’d be fine.

* * *

“Asbel, are you already wearing your pyjamas to the cafeteria?” Cheria huffed at him, her hands on her hips.

“What’s wrong with that? Other people are doing it.”

“You look like a slob. Think about the kind of impression you’re giving off.”

“It’s fine. It’s been almost a week.” Still, Asbel felt like he should go back to his dorm and change, like he did every time Cheria chastised him. “Let’s just get going, or we’ll miss the breakfast period.”

She sighed and followed him. “It’s because you wouldn’t get out of bed.”

He bit back his retort. Cheria had valid reasons to be upset with him. It was fine.

Most of the cafeteria, like Asbel, had switched to pyjamas. Most of the remaining students and faculty stuck to jeans and t-shirts. Only a few, like Cheria, bothered dressing nicely. Asbel had never seen her dress down, or even wear pants. Her hair was always put up, and she was always wearing makeup. He wondered how she had time to do everything and still manage to sleep.

He saw Richard sitting alone, in a fancy shirt and dress pants. He stood out even more than Cheria in this crowd. Asbel made a beeline for his table.

“Can I sit here?”

Richard looked up at him. “You’re free to sit anywhere you want.”

Asbel grinned and dropped his bag on the seat across from him, but his triumph was squashed when Richard stood up, his plate only half finished.

“Richard, wait. Did I do something to make you angry?”

“You’ve done nothing, but I have no interest in being friends with anyone that wants to use me.”

“Use you?” Asbel followed him to the cafeteria door. “For what?”

Richard turned to him, his lips parted. “Do you-” He jumped and pulled out his phone. He sighed. “I have to go.”

He answered the call, leaving through a side door.

Asbel sighed. He didn’t have much of an appetite anymore, but he couldn’t leave Cheria, so he went back to the table where she sat with her small plate of fruit.

“Where did you run off to? I was talking to you and then I turned around and you were gone.”

“Sorry. I ran into someone and said hi.” He slid into his seat, gripping the seat of the chair with both hands.

“Asbel?” Cheria leaned into him. “Are you okay?”

He gave her a weak smile. “Yeah. I just feel a little tired. I was up late playing Quest of Barona.”

She rolled her eyes. “Asbel, really. You knew you had a ten o’clock class today. You really should manage your time better.”

“You’re right. Sorry.”

“Honestly.” She sat back and looked around. “As I was saying before you ran off.”

Asbel barely listened to the rest of her story. He looked back to the door Richard had left through. He’d been about to say something important. And Asbel had no idea what he could want to use Richard for.

Asbel and Cheria left without him eating anything, and with no idea what she’d been talking about, which would come back to bite him later.

* * *

To be honest, Richard didn’t want to join the fencing club. But his uncle had insisted. He had no interest in twelve years of lessons going down the drain because Richard wanted to spend the year sitting on his ass.

He caught sight of Asbel with a group of people in the locker room, and almost dropped his mask.

Was he stalking him? He’d heard Richard say he was part of his high school fencing club, hadn’t he?

Asbel looked to him, giving him a smile and a wave.

Richard took the rest of his stuff and left for the gym.

* * *

Asbel volunteered to be part of the exhibition with a second year girl. And he was good, very good.

His style was odd. He had trouble with indirect attacks, both performing and countering them. But he excelled at most other counters. His form was good, but it was obvious that he’d had no formal training. Yet he could pull off direct moves with visible ease.

But then he lost from a basic advance-lunge.

It made no sense.

He looked happy when he took off his mask, and shook his opponent's hand with a laugh.

Richard’s stomach twisted.

The captain praised them, then called for the rest of the club to pair off for drills.

Richard stood where he was as the other club members moved around him, pairing off, and waited for the other stragglers.

”Richard?” Asbel stood in front of him, his mask under his left arm, his brow wet. He gave Richard a smile that pulled up farther on one side, twitching. “Do you want to be my partner?”

Richard looked around at the others, still pairing off. There were still other options. There were people to choose from that weren’t Richard.

He looked back to Asbel, who was still waiting for him to respond.

As his options dwindled, he didn’t falter. He just waited for Richard to respond.

Of course, Richard didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. His options were dwindling just as fast, not that he’d really had any to begin with. They would wind up as partners by default if he waited any longer.

“Sure.” He held his mask in his hands, looking down at it.

“Great.” Asbel’s expression had softened around his eyes, the uncomfortable lines gone.

They found a spot and got into position, starting with a salute, then moving into en garde.

They went through the most basic drills, which proved to be important, since most of the club, including Asbel, seemed to have difficulty executing them properly. But it only reminded Richard why he’d wanted to quit.

The meeting ended without them doing a single thing.

He and Asbel walked back to their dorm together due to convenience.

“Hey, Richard. Do you like fencing?”

He glanced over to Asbel before casting his eyes back to the ground in front of him. “Why do you ask?”

“It just seems like you weren’t enjoying yourself. You seemed bored.”

Richard’s pace slowed down slightly before he picked it back up. “I just need time. It’s been a while since I last fenced. I’m out of practice.”

“That was you out of practice? That’s amazing.”

Richard’s neck heated up. “Yes, well…”

They entered the dorm building, and Richard let out a breath. “I have an eight o’clock class tomorrow, and I have to finish my homework, so I should go.”

“Oh. All right.”

Richard was sure he’d imagined Asbel’s disappointed tone, since he was smiling again a moment later.

“Well, I’ll see you in class Tuesday.”

Richard nodded before rushing away.

* * *

“Asbel, why is it so important that you be friends with this Richard boy?”

Asbel adjusted the phone on his shoulder. “I don’t know, Soph. I just have a feeling.”

“I don’t understand, but if you say so.”

She cried out. “Asbel, you were suppose to protect me. I died.”

“Sorry.” He tapped his X button rapidly, trying to heal faster. “I took on heavy damage and was incapacitated.”

“Fine. But try to pay more attention next time.”

“Sorry, Sophie.”

They played in silence for a while, Asbel still distracted. After an hour or so Sophie called out to her aunt, who was yelling about her still being up.

“Sorry, Asbel.”

“It”s fine, Sophie.”

There was another beat, then Sophie sighed. “Hey, Asbel?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Richard sad?”

Asbel’s fingers slowed. “Yeah. I think he is.”

She hummed. “Then I think you should keep trying. If anyone can help make him happy, it’s you.”

Asbel smiled. “Thanks, Soph. You’re the best.”

She hummed just as they set off the bomb that destroyed the stronghold they’d spent the last three hours infiltrating, and they both cheered.


	2. Sick

Asbel sat by Richard in class that Tuesday.

For a moment Richard thought to move, but then Cheria and Hubert joined them and began talking, and he was stuck.

It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting it to be, really. Cheria was very kind to him, and he found himself quite fond of her. But it was something that he’d seen before.

When the class ended, he gathered up his stuff to leave, but Asbel turned in his chair to face him.

“Do you wanna get lunch with us?”

The other two watched him, waiting expectantly. He looked at them, then back to Asbel with a forced smile. “I would love to.”

The smile Asbel gave him in return was almost enough to convince Richard he was sincere.

So he followed them to the cafeteria, got some food, and found a seat

Asbel sat beside him with his own plate, leaning back in his seat. “I’m glad you decided to come with us.”

“I don’t appreciate being cornered like that.”

Asbel sat up, looking at him. “What?”

Richard kept his eyes forward, his face warm, his heart beating harshly. “You forced me to accept. That wasn’t okay.”

“What? No, I didn’t meant to force you. I just wanted to catch you before you left.”

Richard swallowed, the sound loud.

“I’m sorry.”

He glanced down for a moment.

Cheria came back with Hubert, sitting across from Asbel. “Is that all you’re eating?”

Richard gave her a smile, noticing from the corner of his eye that Asbel looked at his plate. “I’ve never had much of an appetite.”

Cheira looked down at her own plate, squirming. “That must be nice. You must save a lot of money on food.”

“Yes, I suppose that would be a perk.” He leaned toward her, his chin on his laced fingers. “But a little more money is better spent on maintaining a good figure, wouldn’t you agree?”

Cheria blushed and smiled. “Oh, well, when you put it that way, I suppose you’re right.”

Asbel looked between them, mouth gaping.

“What is it, Asbel?”

He sat up, turning forward. “Nothing.”

Richard’s lips twitched at the corners with suppressed laughter. Teasing Asbel was fun.

When Cheria left for the bathroom, Asbel leaned into Richard. “How did you do that? If I said anything like that to her, she’d yell at me.”

Hubert scoffed. “That’s because you don’t say things like that to her. You suggest ways to better her exercise regimen, or suggest she join a sports team.”

“Asbel, you can’t speak to your girlfriend that way.”

“What? No.” He blushed. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh? But you look like you want her to be.”

He sat back, his skin evening out to it’s original dutch white. “Not really. I mean, I have so much to think about, a relationship just doesn’t even register.”

Hubert snorted. “If watching that cartoon and playing video games with Sophie count as busy.”

“Hey, I don’t spend that much time goofing off.”

“So you have managed to mature a bit over the years, then. Can we see your room?”

Asbel’s blush was back. “No.”

“I see.”

Cheria sat back down, turning her attention back to Richard. “So tell me about yourself.”

* * *

Asbel ran to catch up to Richard after he left. “Hey, let’s walk back together.”

Richard hummed.

“You know, I really wasn’t trying to pressure you earlier. I’m really sorry I did.”

Richard’s chest squeezed. “It’s fine.”

“You say that, but I still feel bad.”

“It’s fine, really.” Richard brushed his bangs from his eyes. “It’s just what people do.”

“I guess you’re right.” Asbel kicked a rock, following after it. “Hey, what were you talking about before, about people using you?”

Richard tensed. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey, please?” Asbel put a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t defend myself if I don’t know what I’m being accused of.”

Richard sighed heavily. “My family has a lot of money.”

“Yeah? We’re pretty well off, too.”

He looked to Asbel, slowing down so that he wasn’t practically running anymore. “So you’re not…?”

Asbel kept pace with him. “I’m not using you for money. I didn’t even know you had any.”

Richard came to a stop. “But, then, there must be something else.”

“How about your friendship?”

He looked at Asbel, looking over his face for the familiar signs of deceit, but there were none. He looked honest.

“My friendship?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you ever had a friend before?”

It was a joke, but Richard’s stomach still clenched.

He shook his head. “Not one my father or uncle didn’t pay.”

“What?” Asbel leaned just slightly into him, probably not even enough that he’d even noticed he’d done it. “No wonder you thought I had ulterior motives. Well, my only motive is that I think you’re cool.”

Richard still didn’t understand, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, your real smile is nice.”

His face felt warm. “Oh. Thanks.”

They continued on, their shoulders brushing as they walked.

“So, Asbel. What was that show your friend was talking about?”

“Oh, Hubert’s my brother. And he was probably talking about Mask of Barona.”

* * *

They weren’t best friends or anything, but Asbel and Richard did hang out when they were in the same place; in class, in fencing club, to and from the dorms.

It was fun, talking to Richard, but Asbel felt unsatisfied. Richard still didn’t trust him. And he had no idea how to make things better.

Richard had been helping him with his fencing during practises, and he was practically a pro. So, when he lost his first batch spectacularly, Asbel knew something had to be wrong.

“Richard?” Asbel handed him a towel. “Are you okay?”

He gave Asbel a smile, though he was pale, and Asbel wasn’t sure if the amount in which he was sweating was entirely do to his match. “I’m fine, Asbel. Just tired. I had some difficulty sleeping due to anticipation.”

Asbel’s lips were thin, but he didn’t push it. He didn’t want to chase Richard away. “All right. But if you start to feel worse, let me know, all right?”

“I will. Thank you for the concern.”

Asbel felt uncomfortable about leaving him, but it was time for his match. So he cast Richard one more look and put his mask on.

Still, he couldn’t concentrate. His opponent had two points on him before he even got one. He couldn’t block out any of the noise. He usually had no trouble getting completely into the movement. Richard often had to call a halt to their sparring to get him to snap out of it long enough to give him pointers.

“Hey, are you all right?”

He struggled not to turn his head, to concentrate on the bout.

“Do you need some water? Hey.”

Someone gasped, and Asbel turned to see Richard on the ground.

His opponent got him square in the chest, and Asbel gave him a quick, “good match” before running to Richard’s side, dropping to his knees.

“Richard?” He pat his cheek. “Richard?”

He was unresponsive, and Asbel’s throat closed up. “Someone call 911!”

Richard grabbed his wrist. “No hospitals.”

Asbel thought he might cry. “You’re awake.” He threw off his mask. “Thank god.”

“I don’t need a hospital.”

“Richard, you’re cold and pale as a corpse. You need medical attention.”

“No.” He shook his head. His eyes fluttered as he looked at Asbel. “I’m fine.”

“Sorry, no. I’m taking charge this time.”

“The ambulance is on it’s way. They say not to move him.”

Richard looked to the boy and sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Asbel rode to the hospital with Richard, holding his hand. Richard gripped his like the world was ending. Asbel tried not to show how panicked it made him feel.

The EMT’s asked him several questions, and he answered them as best he could, but he didn’t know much, and he was extremely distracted.

Once they got there he was sent to the waiting room to sit with a sobbing child and an older lady gossipping on her phone for an hour while he tried to calm himself. He spent a large amount of time pacing while the gossipping woman glared, but every time he sat down he would start tapping his feet or slapping his thighs.

Finally a nurse called his name and led him to Richard’s room.

He took the seat next to the bed, taking Richard’s hand. “Are you okay?”

He tried to give Asbel a smile, but it fell apart, and instead he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes wet. When he swallowed, a weird sound came from his throat. “I guess it’s no secret now.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m sick.”

Asbel stared at him for a moment, his hand tightening on Richard’s. “What do you mean?”

There was a silence that followed that had Asbel ready to claw at the walls.

The door slammed open, making both of them jump.

The hard lines of the man’s face reminded Asbel far too much of his father.

Richard pulled his hand away as soon as the man cast his eyes on them. “Uncle Cedric.” He pushed himself up. “It’s good to see you.”

He hummed and looked at Asbel. He looked to be sizing him up, and it made him squirm. “I see you’ve wound up in the hospital again.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Cedric hummed. “Perhaps it was a bad idea to let you go to school so far from home.”

Richard leaned forward. “But, Uncle Cedric-”

“Do not argue with me.”

Richard’s eyes went to his lap and he closed his mouth tight.

“Your father is worried sick about you having a relapse.”

“I’m not…”

“Don’t argue.”

Richard’s hands curled into fists on his lap.

“This was a risky move from the beginning. You knew that. Now, as soon as you’re released, I’m taking you home.”

Richard’s fingers uncurled, and his expression went cold. “Yes, sir.” The blandness of his voice sent a chill down Asbel’s spine.

“Good. Now, I’m going to settle your bill, then I’ll be back.”

He turned to leave, and Asbel stood up.

“Please, sir, wait.”

“Asbel.” Richard grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back. “No.”

Asbel stepped forward. “It’s my fault Richard’s here. I panicked. I didn’t realise he was okay. So, please don’t make him leave.”

Cedric turned on Asbel, seeming to tower over him even from across the room. “The decisions already been made.”

“But you can reconsider. Please, Richard’s my friend. Please don’t make him transfer.”

A second old man walked into the room smiling at Asbel. “Perhaps reconsidering might not be a bad idea.”

“Dalen.” Richard sat up straight. “When did you get here?”

He smiled warmly at Richard. “Right about the time your friend decided to stand up for you.”

Richard blushed.

“Richard has grown immensely over the last month if he’s able to make such a loyal friend on his own, don’t you think, Cedric?” Dalen gave him a smile that seemed to hold a lot of weight. “I’m sure his father would think so.”

Cedric grunted and stormed from the room.

“Excuse me. Dalen, sir?” Asbel looked about the room lamely. “Does- Can Richard stay then?”

Dalen looked at him over his glasses. “I’ll need to talk to his father, but it looks promising.” He sighed, looking to the door. “I should do that now, before Cedric gets the chance.” He smiled again at Richard. “It’s good to see you again, even under the circumstances.”

The two watched him leave, then looked at each other.

Richard opened his mouth, closed it, then repeated the motion. “I can stay in school?”

Asbel grinned. “It looks like it.”

He sat down beside Richard again, leaning toward him. “Look, I’m sorry for calling the ambulance, and for interfering with your uncle. I just can’t seem to help it when I see someone getting walked all over.”

“Asbel.”

He looked up to see Richard smiling at him, looking him in the eyes.

“I can stay in school. I don’t have to go home.”

Asbel laughed. “Yeah. I’m glad.”

* * *

Richard brushed his hand through his hair, staring at the window. He looked like a movie character, like he had a personal makeup artist and hairdresser to make him look “pretty-sick”.

“Richard?”

He sighed, looking down at his lap. “I have a condition called Idiopathic Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia.“

“Idio…” The fact that he couldn’t say it did not help his nerves.

“Idiopathic Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia.” He sounded like a robot, like he’d spent hours saying the words over and over again. “It’s a condition where the antibodies attack my red blood cells because they mistake them for diseases.”

“What? How? Why?”

Richard shrugged. “No one knows. I’ve undergone multiple tests to figure it out, but no conclusion could be drawn.”

Asbel’s mouth was dry. He took the seat beside Richard’s bed. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know. I started showing symptoms when I was nine.” He took a breath. “I’m stable. It’s not currently life threatening.”

“Is there a way to fix it?”

He shook his head. “My body doesn’t respond to the steroids, and I’m not eligible for surgery. I can suppress it with drugs. But, when I get sick, it gets worse.”

Asbel took a deep breath, leaning forward on his arms. “So, what does this all mean?”

Richard looked back out the window. “It means I’m sick.”

“Are you-” His voice caught. His hands felt numb.

Richard sighed. “I’m not going to die. As long as I work to stay healthy, I’ll be fine.”

“Oh.” Asbel let out his breath. He smiled. “That’s good.” His hands were shaking. He clasped them together, squeezing, though it didn’t help.

“So what about you?”

“What?”

He looked up at Richard, who’s face was hard, still staring out the window.

“What are you going to do now that you know? It’ll probably be easier to leave, rather than getting attached.”

“Richard, the only thing that’ll get me to leave is if you tell me to.”

Richard finally looked at him.

“This doesn’t change who you are. It just means that we can’t exert ourselves.”

There was a moment where he stared at Asbel with a dumb expression, then broke into laughter.

“You certainly are something, Asbel.”

He felt warm at the compliment. “Thanks.” He sat up. “So, friends?”

Richard’s shoulders relaxed, and he smiled. “Yeah. Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I already have written. I want to continue this, but it depends on the response I get. I'm writing ten separate fics on here, as well as working on getting my original works finished and published, so I need to focus on what people are interested in reading.
> 
> Because this is longer than I usually make my chapters, the updates will be far less frequent.


End file.
